


Kinktober 2019

by OtomeHeroine



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Blood Kink, Bloodplay, F/F, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Kinktober 2019, Lingerie, Other, Pining, Sexting, Shibari, Suspension, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtomeHeroine/pseuds/OtomeHeroine
Summary: Hello! I wanted to try doing a Kinktober for the first time ever!





	1. Introduction

Hello and welcome everyone!

It's been a very long time since I've submitted any writing online. A few friends on Discord decided to do Kinktober and I figured 'why not', and decided to post my prompts online to build my confidence in writing up, as well as get back into the swing of writing!

I'll have Canon/Reader, Canon/OC, and OC/OC pairings; just a heads up.

I will update my tags and Prompt List as I complete them. Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy my writing!

Kinktober 2019

Day 1: Bloodplay

Day 2: Lingerie

Day 3: Monster

Day 4: Sexting/Sending Nudes

Day 5: Shibari

Day 6: Wet Dreams


	2. Day 1: Bloodplay - Deidara

You sighed as you tossed your pack to one corner of the room as you ruffled your drenched hair with your fingers. “At least we found this place for now. No sense continuing in a storm after all,” you hummed as you glanced around the room of the small house, clearly left neglected for some time. Your eyes slid to your companion in the long dark cloak, decorated with blood red clouds. “Don’t be shy now. You’ve been pretty talkative so far,” you smiled as you turned to him, holding a hand out invitingly.

A muffled sigh sounded as the man tilted his head up to get a better look at you. “You’ve suddenly gotten friendlier, hm,” Deidara said, raising an eyebrow. “You were pretty vicious when you and your friend tried to kill us.”

“That was before the commotion you caused caught the attention of some other shinobi, which then lead to you causing that huge explosion,” you rolled your eyes as you turned to look for something to start a fire. “Which caused us both to get separated from our partners. Or did you forget as to why we’re currently on a truce? Once we join back up with our partners, we’ll pick up from where we left off. No sense in killing you just yet.”

“How kind of you,” the blonde snorted as he started undoing his cloak, it already heavy and cold from the sudden downpour. “And what if Master Sasori kills your friend? Still plan on trying to collect our bounties, hm?”

“As if they would die so easily. If anything, they would end up killing each other,” you chuckled as you got a small fire going in the fire pit. “From what I saw, they both have short tempers.”

“Well you have that much right, yeah,” Deidara said as he set his cloak and tool bags off to one side, removing his monocular as well, before moving to sit beside the small fire. “Don’t suppose you can make it any warmer.”

“Do I look like I specialize with fire jutsu? Your explosions are closer to fire, but they’re not much use here,” you sighed as you plopped down adjacent to him. You grabbed the fabric of your top, scowling at how it dripped from just slight pressure. “Wet clothes don’t exactly help with getting warm either.”

Deidara glanced over at the sound of you shuffling to see you pulling your clothing from the waist up off, setting it on the opposite side of him to dry by the fire. Looking you over, he noted you had your share of scars like any other shinobi, but your figure still wasn’t bad. His attention got drawn from your body as you let out a short, soft laugh.

“You think your bangs are saving you any?” you asked as a smirk pulled at your lips. “I can see you looking pretty clearly. What, your first time seeing someone topless? Like what you see?”

“Of course not,” he scoffed. “I just didn’t expect you to be so willing to show your skin in front of an enemy you just met, hm.”

“It’s not like I’m defenseless,” you laughed. “But if you want to make things even, how about you lose yours too?” you asked as you tilted your head in his direction, eyes narrowing ever so slightly. “Or are you scared to show a little skin?” you asked with a teasing tone.

“You think I fall to taunts easily?” he asked as he looked you dead in the eye for several seconds before sighing. “But it’d look bad to be shown up by some bounty hunting ninja, yeah.” He slowly removed his shirt before tossing it by your drying clothes. He could feel your eyes moving across his torso without having to look at you.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” you hummed, nodding in approval after a moment. “It’d almost be a waste to kill you.”

“Almost,” Deidara chuckled lightly. “You’re pretty stubborn on that bounty. Reminds me of another money obsessed guy I know.”

“The money is nice and all, but it’s not like it’s the most important part to me,” you hummed as you leaned back on your hands, closing your eyes as you smiled lightly. “For me, it’s about the blood.”

“Blood?” he asked, frowning lightly.

“Yep, blood. You saw how I can manipulate it before, and all the extra jugs I have. Depending on the bounty, my partner or I get the blood we need for our jutsus, since they use it in a different way. I find blood to be beautiful. It’s the common source of life. It flows so entrancingly from injuries as the heart pumps out more and more in the excitement, trying to clot itself to keep the person alive. So to collect someone’s blood, it’s as if I hold their entirety in my palm; the evidence of their life cut short by my hand.”

Deidara contemplated your words for a few minutes in the quiet of the falling rain and crackling fire. “While it’s not to my standards of art, the way you talk about it almost sounds artistic, hm.”

“Ah, that’s right, you see your explosions as a form of art,” you nodded. “Well I can appreciate that. They’re pretty magnificent in their size and execution. I would say they’re similar to blood.”

“Similar to blood? I don’t see it at all,” he said as he closed his eyes. “My art is the truest form of art, hm. I can’t acknowledge your love of blood to be anywhere close to it.”

“Oh? Then how about a demonstration?” you whispered as a smirk spread across your lips.

Deidara opened his eyes as he saw you lunge for him. You landed on top of him, straddling his hips with your knees as your hands rested by his head. He had one hand around your throat and another at your side, ready to detonate the small amount of clay he kept in his hands as a precaution.

“Getting defensive again?” you asked with a predatory grin. “I already said I wouldn’t be killing you yet.”

“You could have changed your mind, hm,” he said, holding his hands in place. “Can’t blame a guy for being cautious.”

“Well I don’t go back on my word,” you said. “But you dissed blood, and I can’t have that. So, I just have to show you you’re wrong.” You leaned your head down close to his ear, letting your hot breath ghost over it. “Besides, it could help us both warm up a bit,” you whispered, lightly nipping his earlobe before pulling back.

A slight shudder ran through him. Hell, when was the last time he had an offer of any form of intimacy? As he was always traveling with Sasori, who didn’t need any of the basic necessities of being human, it must have been quite a while. He looked up at you with a cocky smirk of his own. “Fine, see if you can prove your point,” he said as he slid his hand from your throat down to rest on your hip.

You chuckled lightly before reaching behind yourself, pulling a small, flat blade from your belt before bringing it to his chest. “You don’t want me messing with this, right?” you asked, tapping the flat of the blade against the left of his chest, near the black markings and stitches. “Looks like something special,” you hummed as you lightly traced the edge of the blade in an arc across his skin towards him collarbone. You glanced up when you heard him suck in air between his teeth, laughing lightly at his reaction. Blood slowly seeped out from the path of the blade, pooling into small droplets before dripping along the contours of his body. “There, you see? How it flows? How it gleams in the light? It’s marvelous.” You leaned your head down to his chest, licking partway up the crimson trail with your tongue. “And that metallic scent and taste. It’s something all shinobi know by instinct, isn’t it?” you asked with a low purr as you looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, licking your lips.

Deidara’s breath had caught in his throat for a moment before clearing it. “True, it is something we often experience, yeah,” he said. The line you cut into him stung, with the slightest throbbing following along it. His skin felt extra sensitive, and your tongue lapping him up caused a strange mix of emotion inside him he couldn’t quite name. “Though I wouldn’t say I’m all that into S and M.”

You chuckled. “I wouldn’t say it’s exactly S and M, though I guess some people might think it counts,” you said before leaning down to lick slowly along the entire length of the line from his chest to his collarbone. You gently but firmly bit your teeth into his skin at the end of it, hearing him groan softly in response. Pulling back slightly, you admired the indents of your teeth left there before looking at his flushed face. “Another thing I love about blood; your face, flushed with blood just under the skin, is practically a work of art all its own,” you whispered, lightly tracing the flat of your blade along the curve of his jaw, smirking ever so slightly at his shiver.

“Alright, I think you’ve made your point about blood being artistic,” he said with a light, shaky chuckle, one hand slowly moving up from your side to your back. “But it’s still not on par with my art. Let me show you how a true artist works,” he smirked as he moved his hand to the back of your neck, pulling you down into an open-mouthed kiss. He could taste the blood on your tongue as you returned the kiss feverishly.

You set the knife to one side as you moved your hand into his long blonde hair, your other hand on his chest. You could feel something hot and wet at the back of your neck, realizing it was a mouth on his palm once you felt the teeth of it nipping against your skin. You moaned into the kiss as you rolled your hips against his, seeking out much needed friction for your growing desire. You felt his other hand dip past your pants and underwear, moving between your legs. You shuddered as you felt the hot, slick tongue on his other hand lap at you. Your hand twisted into his hair further as you pressed your body flush against him, your hips bucking at his ministrations.

Your mind hazy from the heat of pleasure scorching your body and lack of enough air, you didn’t notice him shifting his weight until he had flipped your positions, your back now pressed against the warm floor where he was moments ago. His hand moved from the back of your neck to the juncture between your collar and neck, the mouth on his hand switching between biting and licking the flesh beneath it. You could feel yourself quickly reaching your climax; you were already incredibly turned on from cutting and licking him earlier, and the added stimulus was promising to make quick work of you. You bucked franticly against his mouthed hand as you scraped your nails against his chest, catching the edges of the cut that had stopped bleeding earlier, reopening it in places. The pained grunt that left him was accompanied by him sharply biting your tongue, which sent you over the edge as you arched up into him, your moan muffled into the kiss as your hips juddered against his body and hand.

Finally pulling away from the kiss, you looked up at the self-satisfied smirk on his face as you panted to catch your breath. “You see, true art is fleeting, an explosion,” he said as his smirk turned into a grin. “And I certainly made you explode, hm.” He slowly pulled his hand out from your pants and lifted it towards his face. “I got all the evidence of it right here,” he chuckled as he slowly licked the fluid on his hand, keeping his eyes locked with yours. “But just one explosion isn’t enough. You agree, don’t you?”

You broke into a wide grin yourself as you noticed the fresh blood on his chest and the noticeable strain in his own pants. “I think so. We got a while until the storm passes, so why not discuss art for a while more?” you asked, licking the blood from your fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time attempting to write a gender neutral reader, so I hope it worked alright.


	3. Day 2: Lingerie - Kurogiri

Yuura left with her friends under the pretext of a ‘girls’ day’ as Lena whisked her and Iyasa out of the hideout. They had met up with Lia close by before they all drove to a mall in the next city. While she nervously picked at the edges of the mask covering her mouth, she was excited to go out shopping with the other women. Kurogiri normally brought her any clothes she pointed out from magazines Twice and Toga brought back, so going out herself to pick something out was a new experience. But this wasn’t any regular shopping trip; it was a mission with one goal in mind.

As they entered the mall, Lena and Lia were talking excitedly with each other as Iyasa and Yuura followed just behind in quiet shyness. But as they reached the lingerie store, the energy of the group became infectious. Lena pulled Yuura along by the hand as Lia coaxed Iyasa in as they started browsing the sections of the large store.

“Oh, I have so many ideas for Tomu,” Lena giggled happily to herself. “Do you know any styles you’d like, Yuura? Or colors maybe?” she asked as she led Yuura down a section of one pieces.

Yuura glanced around. There were so many styles, it was almost overwhelming. “Well…as far as colors,” she said softly, an image of the gentleman made of mist came to mind. “Dark purple and black…I think.” She paused as she looked at a nightgown of soft silk emerald with black lace trim. She liked the look of the black lace; it reminded her of how his mist curled and wafted in the air around him whenever it was just them sitting at the bar. “And this kind of material,” she said, pointing the nightgown out.

“Alright! We can totally do that!” Lena beamed.

They wandered down several aisles, meeting back up with Lia and Iyasa to see if anyone picked something yet, or saw something one of the others might like. After a few rounds, Lena and Lia had found ones perfect for them, and they had just found one for Iyasa, encouraging her to buy it for her dear lizard.

“Oh, actually, I think I found one you might like near where I found this one, Yuura,” Iyasa said.

The four walked over to where Iyasa lead them, Yuura looked at the different ones before her eyes landed on a display mannequin. It was a matching set of a bra, panties, garter belt, and thigh highs; it was made of a smooth purple silk, with overlay and trim in an elegant floral black lace. “How about this one?” she asked. With the other three agreeing enthusiastically, they quickly found the pieces that would fit her before moving towards the register. On the way there, Yuura spotted a black silk robe and asked if she could have that as well, which Lia said would be no problem at all.

Lia paid for everyone’s items with her exclusive Ingenium credit card before they quickly made their way back to the car, each of them giggling in anticipation for the evening. They all talked about the men in their lives on the car ride home, each wondering just what sort of reaction they would get when they revealed their little surprises. Lia dropped the three off near the hideout before heading on her own way home. Lena, Iyasa and Yuura went into the quiet hideout, everyone still gone on errands or missions. Lena helped explain how the garter belt worked before the three went their separate ways to their rooms.

Now on her own in her and Kurogiri’s shared room, Yuura could feel her heart pounding. She took a quick shower and dried off before moving to the bag to put on her new ensemble. It fit comfortably snug, and the feel of the fine material against her skin was enticing. As she pulled up the thigh highs, she wondered if she should wait on her bed or his. When he found out she suffered from terrible night terrors, he offered to move her bed into his room since he didn’t want her to suffer through them alone. While she still occasionally slept in her bed, she was often in bed with him these days; his scent and warmth surrounding her was a huge comfort to her and helped decrease the frequency of her nightmares dramatically.

Just as she was deciding, she heard a commotion from downstairs by the bar. It sounded like Shigaraki and Spinner bickering back and forth, which meant Kurogiri wasn’t far behind. Feeling a sudden burst of nervousness, she pulled the silk robe on before tucking the bag under her bed and moving quickly to the bathroom. Closing the door behind herself, she took a moment to breathe and calm down. She looked over herself in the mirror, seeing what she looked like in the lingerie for the first time. He cheeks flushed rosy, lightly running her index along the curve of her wide mouth as she looked herself up and down. Would he like it? He always complimented her, but he was also a refined, reserved person. Maybe this was too daring after all. But before she could change her mind, she heard the polite knocks at the bedroom door before it swung open. There was no backing out of this now. She tied the robe closed around herself, smoothing her hair one last time before cracking the bathroom door slightly.

“Ah, Yuura. Did you have a nice time shopping with the others?” Kurogiri asked, not looking to the door in case she was indecent. “I’m sure Miss Lena treated you well.”

“Um, yes, it was very nice going out with them,” Yuura replied, holding the edge of the door in one hand. “I wouldn’t mind doing it again sometime.” She pursed her lips as she watched the tension leave his shoulders as he sat at the edge of his bed. “Actually, we bought some new clothing. I wanted to show you what I got once you returned.”

“I would love to see what you picked out,” he said as he turned his attention towards her.

Yuura took a breath, summoning up her courage, as she pulled the door back and stepped out into the room. She wrapped her arms around herself self-consciously as she peeked over at him. She noticed the smoke about his head flare out before returning to normal.

“I see, so night clothes,” he nodded lightly to himself after a moment. “I hope they’re comfortable?”

Yuura bit her lower lip before moving closer to him. “I don’t know how comfortable they would be to sleep in, but…” she paused. “But Lena said this is something cou- something some people enjoy.” She could feel how hot her face was. And judging how Kurogiri’s glowing eyes had gone wide and then narrowed, he must have guessed what she was getting at.

“Come here, Yuura,” he asked as he held a hand out to her, beckoning her to him. “Let me see what you’re wearing.”

She moved to him, sitting across his lap. “I…thought you might like it,” she said as she pulled the tie of the robe loose, it easily sliding partway open and showing a glimpse of what lay beyond it. She felt his body tense below her as he gave a contemplative look over her. The edges of him seemed more erratic and wavering than normal as he moved a hand to her back.

“And what have I done to deserve such a sight?” he asked, voice low and quiet as he moved his hand to her waist, causing the robe to fall fully from her shoulders and pool across his lap. “Nothing comes to mind.”

“You’re always doing so much for me,” Yuura said, looking down out of embarrassment. “Whenever I ask what I can do for you, you never ask for anything. But…I still want to show how much I appreciate you, Kurogiri.” She looked up at him as she raised a hand to lightly stroke over his shoulder. “I might not know all the right words to express how I feel, but I never want to be apart from you. So… Even if it’s not much, I want to be able to do things you like as well.”

He let out a soft breath as he pulled her closer to him, the gentle static of his body tickling her. “Just having you here is more than I could ever ask for. I enjoy every moment I’m with you, Yuura. Please don’t doubt that.” He slowly moved his other hand along her thigh, tracing the edge of the stocking, causing her to shiver. “And with such a lovely, thoughtful gift, it’s only right that I properly thank you.”

The robe slid to the floor as he adjusted her more comfortably on his lap, pulling her to lean against him with her head on his shoulder, her legs slightly apart as he continued stroking her thigh. He turned his face towards hers, leaning in to leave feather light kisses across her forehead, cheeks, jaw, and finally lips as his hand drifted up to her panties, rubbing her through the thin silk. She made a muffled sound in the back of her throat, trying to keep quiet, but he wouldn’t have that.

“Have you been thinking of me since you’ve put this on?” he asked softly as he continued to rub the sensitive nub through the cloth, already feeling a dampness developing.

“Y-yes,” Yuura admitted as she nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder. “All day. I was…thinking what you might…like best.” She gasped as a shiver ran through her body, her body heating up more from his touch. “And what…would remind me…of you.”

“A very thoughtful gift,” he hummed. “You always surprise me with how much you take me into consideration,” he said as he slipped past her underwear, circling her clit directly.

She moaned in response, but she quickly bit her lip to quiet herself. She trembled as she grabbed his tie lightly. “I-I want to do something…y-you like too,” she managed to say between whimpers. “Not just, not just me, Kurogiri.” Her breathing was already growing labored from the skilled hands of the mist man.

“Oh, but I am enjoying myself,” Kurogiri purred as he slid a finger inside her, feeling her clench around him as she turned her face into his shoulder, letting out a muffled moan. “Immensely so, my dear.” He could feel her hips twitching and her body shiver as she was reaching closer and closer to the edge. “Now, you’re almost there,” he said in a low, sultry voice, close to her ear. “Go ahead. Come for me, Yuura.”

With that, Yuura’s whole body shuddered as the building pleasure snapped inside her, grinding her hips against his hand erratically as she cried out against his shoulder, gripping his shirt in both hands. She panted heavily as he withdrew his hand from her panties, lightly stroking her hair with his other hand.

“You did well, my dear,” he said soothingly as he moved to carefully lift her body from his lap. He stood before moving to lay her down against the sheets of his bed, admiring the flush of her face and the glazed over look in her eyes. He loosened and undid his tie, unbuttoning his vest and shirt with one hand as he stroked her cheek lovingly. She looked up at him, her mind still too fogged over to form words to ask him anything, but he could tell her intention easily. “Don’t worry. I intend to appreciate you and your thoughtfulness all evening, my dear Yuura. We’ve only just started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a sort of collab chapter with my Discord friends; we all had our OCs appear together in each others' Lingerie prompts.


	4. Day 3: Monster

“A witch! She’s a witch I tell you!”

“A woman her age not married has married the Devil himself!”

“A woman who can’t feel? It’s a clear sign of a pact!”

“I saw her reading! She must have learned some forbidden knowledge!”

“Look at what she’s done to her parents and home! It’s all ashes!”

“We even have her familiars! Wretched beasts she brought here from the forest!”

“Confess! Confess! Punish her for her sins!”

“Let the Lord’s fire cleanse us of her evil.”

A witch, is it? Sinful, is it? Aren’t the ones who beat their child for no good reason the sinful ones? If it is a sin to seek retribution as a woman for the crimes of the parents after all this time, then she would accept the title of ‘witch’ from them. It’s their fault her body is so broken that the village considers her unable and unfit to wed. Not that she cared for marriage if it meant more of the same ‘love’ her parents showed her. Ah, but her one regret is that the poor lost animals she took in are being put to blame as well. But there’s nothing she can do to help them.

As she closed her eyes, barely feeling the flames that started to lick at her bruised legs, she wished in her heart for those animals to somehow escape, and for this village of evil to burn to ashes just like her parents. It was then that numerous screams rose up. The feeling of fire that she could feel before was gone as well. As she opened her eyes, she saw a black wind blowing through the whole village, carrying the flames meant for her, setting the houses and people alight. The dog she had found yipped below her on the ground, while the cat she had found hopped up onto the charred wood at her feet, rubbing against her leg.

She looked around in confusion as one by one the voices died out. As the crackling of the houses began to quiet, the black wind returned and swirled about her. The ropes that had held her in place dropped to the wood pile. The black wind stilled before her, forming a large black mass. It remained still there for several moments, before it began to retreat for the forest.

“Wait!” she called out, moving as quickly as she could after it, the animals following her. Though she couldn’t feel the pain her body must have been in, her running was unsteady as she fell to the ground.

The dark shape halted, pausing as she pulled herself back to her feet, fresh scrapes on her hands and knees. It slowly floated back to her, hovering a few feet from her. “What?” came a dark, deep, rumbling voice.

She blinked; she was not expecting it to talk. “I…wanted to thank you,” she said. “I don’t know your reasons, but you still saved me, and Ritter and Prinz as well.”

The sentient void before her made a low humming noise. “You came to my forest often,” it said simply, as if that one sentence was enough to satisfy her.”

“Oh, so you’re the lord of the forest then?” she tilted her head. “Did I somehow gain your favor?” she asked. “The villagers considered it a place full of death, you know. Even the hunters were wary of it and wouldn’t hunt alone.”

“They were arrogant,” it said with a low growl. “They hunted for game, not food. So, I treated them the same.”

She suddenly burst into laughter, holding her sides. “What a spiteful lord you are! And yet so fair.” She wiped the tears that came to her eyes, smiling up at it. “So then, was it just my visiting that you liked?”

The dark cloud swirled in place, seeming to contemplate something quietly to itself, for a few long minutes.

Having no reply, she smiled cheekily. “Could it be you liked having me around?”

Dozens of glowing red eyes opened suddenly, each glaring at her. “What are you getting at?” it said with a tone of annoyance.

She smiled brightly, having felt she struck a nerve. “Why nothing, Herr Tod. It’s plain now that you have some affection for me. It’s cute.”

A growl emitted from it as the wind whipped around its form. Several grinning mouths of large, sharp gnashing teeth appeared in the mist of its body. “Should I claim your life as well?”

“You saved my life, so it’s only fair that it’s yours to do with as you like now,” she laughed lightly. “However, could you tell me which mouth of yours you prefer? I would like to kiss your cheek as thanks, Herr Tod.”

It floated quietly for a long moment before the eyes closed and the mouths vanished. The living shadows that formed it folded into themselves as it condensed into the shape of a large cloaked figure. A mask as white as a skull, bearing some resemblance to the face of a barn owl, appeared in the hooded part where its face would be. “Don’t call me that ridiculous name.”

“I have no other name to call you, Herr Tod. Now if you could, lean down for me. You’re much too tall,” she said, waving her hand for it to bend down.

It seemed to grumble to itself before reaching out a clawed hand, grasping her face from under her chin. “Do you not fear a monster when you see one?” it asked bitterly.

“A monster? I see no monsters here,” she said, her eyes narrowing as her lips twitched upward. “You just killed all the monsters I knew of.”

It tilted its mask to the side, studying her with its black voids as it pressed its claws into the flesh of her cheeks and lips challengingly. Seeing her do nothing more than look up expectantly, it let out a low sigh. Releasing her face, it bent down slowly until its mask was level with her face.

She could see a low red glow deep within the eye holes of the mask. She smiled, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to the bony cheek, her lips sticking to it slightly when she pulled away.

“Satisfied?” it asked, moving back to its full height.

“Yes,” she nodded. “Now, where will we be going?”

It rumbled lowly as it stared at her. “…there is a small cottage in the forest. It’s overgrown and needs some work.”

“Very well, I’ll make us a nice home there,” she said, smiling up at it. Lead the way.”

It turned as it started to towards the forest once again. “…what’s your name?”

“Evelynn. Though you can call me Eve, Herr Tod,” she smiled as she followed the grumbling wraith into the forest, her pets in tow, to their new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely satisfied with this one. I may come back and revisit it later.


	5. Day 4: Sexting/Sending Nudes - Fat Gum

Kosshi sighed as she made her way back the shower rooms at her hero office. It’d been a long, hot day, and a nice few minutes cleaning up before heading to grab a bite for dinner sounded amazing. She peeled off her hero costume with a dragged out sigh, tossing across the bench as she heard her personal cell going off in her locker. Opening it up and grabbing it she sat down and kicked off her shoes as she scrolled through notifications.

[I’m just about done, do you want to meet up for a bite?] was the most recent text from her best friend, Nakidori. Since their offices were close by, they often met up to catch up on the latest stuff after work.

[Sounds great! Regular café?] Kosshi quickly typed back. [Oh yeah, I found a new lingerie store! I think they have stuff that you’ll like too! ;)] She giggled lightly as she pulled off her stockings. Checking for other messages, she saw a text from her boyfriend as well.

[Heya darlin hope you’re having a great day! :D <3] Kosshi held her phone to her chest as she tried to contain her glee; Taishiro was just the sweetest!

She replied back [Thank you Tai~ <3 I hope your day was great too! I’m just finishing up at the office.] She set her phone aside as she went to go wash up in the shower.

Just as she was stepping out of the shower, she heard her phone chirp in reply. It was then that a certain idea popped into her head, a wide smirk spreading across her face as she walked over to the bench, still dripping wet. She noticed both Naki and Tai replied, but already knew which one she needed to reply to first. Biting her lower lip in mischievous excitement, she grabbed her towel with the takoyaki embroidery in one corner and held it against herself just so, to hide the bare minimum as she flipped her phone camera on. Taking a few shots before checking to see which came out best, she grinned to herself before drying off.

[That’s great! Hopefully ya got a nice evening ahead too.] was Taishiro’s response. She kicked her legs back and forth as she replied.

[Oh I think I will. I just got out of the shower myself. ;)] She typed, sending the picture along with the message. She read through Naki’s reply, which was little more than a bit of grumbling on her part about the store and a yes to the café. [Oh come on Naki, don’t you want to catch the eye of a certain bird of prey? ;) Your pretty peacock tail is still impressive. But some cute underwear goes a long way too, haha. But I’ll see you soon!]

Kosshi hummed as she pulled on her panties and bra, just pulling up her stockings as her phone pinged in reply from Taishiro. She snatched up her phone as she eagerly checked the message.

[Koko, you’re killing me here. Ya know it ain’t nice to show a guy something he can’t have right now.]

Kosshi giggled to herself as she squirmed in her seat. True, they couldn’t always meet up with their schedules and working in different parts of Japan, but she was planning to travel down to Osaka this weekend to see him. So just a little teasing until then was perfectly okay, since she’d make it all up to him. She licked her lips as she posed for another picture, giving a cheeky wink to the camera, before sending it and another reply to him. [Aw, I’d never do something like that Tai honey~ I’m just sending you something to think about tonight <3]

She watched the ‘…’ bubble appear and disappear with a light giggle as she finished getting dressed. Just as she was about ready to walk out the door, her phone pinged once again. S she checked the message, she couldn’t help the warm feeling spreading through her body.

[Well ya sure gave me a lot to think about Koko. Ya got time to talk for a while tonight?]

Kosshi bit her lower lip as she wrote back quickly. [I got all night to talk to you, Tai sweetie. Give me a half hour to get home.] She tucked her phone back in her purse before heading to the café, though she’d have to keep it short with Naki tonight. She had a very important phone call to make after all.


	6. Day 5: Shibari - Sasori

Sasori was a man of very little patience to begin with. He tolerated his day to day fairly well, but he seemed to be having a run of bad luck today. He came across two annoyances, was found by more annoyances, was separated from his partner by those bombs he called ‘art’, sustained damage to his puppet Hiruko, and now had one of those annoyances tagging along after him for some reason. He had considered the possibility of turning you into a puppet for his use since your abilities seemed interesting, but your constant attempts at starting a conversation with him while he repaired Hiruko was grating on his last short nerve.

“Enough,” he spat out angrily as he connected chakra threads to your body, causing you to stiffen up. “You want my attention so badly? Well now you have it.” He turned to you with a bored, yet angry glare. “It’s your fault we’re in this predicament in the first place. But since you won’t shut up, I’ll simply make you be quiet while I let out some frustration.”

You gulped as you watched the man grab something from his work area before standing up. You wanted to desperately run, hide, fight, anything, but he had your body under his control, and you couldn’t break from it easily. You watched nervously as the redhead approached you slowly. He looked you over methodically, causing your skin to prickle under his gaze.

“Yes, these lengths should do fine,” he nodded to himself. “Now, if you’re good and keep quiet, I won’t gag your mouth. Understood?”

You nodded quickly. You were already at a disadvantage here, and you didn’t want to upset the puppet master any further with whatever he had in mind.

“Let’s see, to start… On your knees,” he commanded, and with the curl of his fingers, you were kneeling with your arms behind your back. He circled behind you, a couple light thuds sounding, before you felt him leaning close just behind you. “If you move, you’ll only make it harder on yourself. Got it?”

You nodded once more before feeling the tension in your body lax as he released the chakra threads from your body. While you could do something now, messing with an S ranked criminal who excelled at both puppetry and poisons while he was angry didn’t seem like a wise choice towards a long life.

You tensed as you felt loops of rope slide around your arms, over your shoulders, and across your chest. He adjusted the placement of your arms, causing yours arms to flex somewhat painfully back as your arms crossed at the forearms, your hands reaching either elbow. You groaned softly in pain, trying your best to stay quiet as asked. He took his time affixing your arms into place, checking the tension of the ropes every so often.

“You’re doing quite well so far,” he hummed as he moved to grab a new section of rope from the floor. He moved to begin working of the support for your waist, looping it around you before slowly winding the rope around itself to increase its strength. He connected it to where your forearms were bound, leaving a short space between; your arms would be a main anchoring point, so it would need the support from your waist to keep from hyperextending. “Now, lay down on your stomach.”

You did as you were told, carefully moving to lie down without the use of your arms. He then continued his rope work from your waist, pulling a length he reinforced similarly to the way he did so around your waist from the middle of your back to the outside of your upper thigh. He looped it around your upper thigh before pulling your leg up. He began binding your leg together, in a position not dissimilar to how it was bend earlier when you were kneeling, making knots every few inches to hold you in place.

Once he finished with that leg, he was nearly finished. He pulled your other leg up high into the air, moving the bottom of your bound leg’s foot to rest against the top of your other thigh. He secured your foot in place before moving to the final step. He stood as he began making an anchor point with rope on one for the rafter beams up above. Satisfied that the rope was secure and the wooden beam strong enough, he knelt down next to you as he began affixing the ropes from above around the ropes around your upper arms. He then tied another rope around your lifted leg’s ankle. He adjusted the other ropes to his liking, making sure they both offered support and created aesthetically pleasing lines.

Satisfied with his work thus far, it was time to put you up on display. He grabbed a length of rope that went through the anchor point and down to you. A cruel smirk formed at his lips as he started slowly pulling the ropes, causing your body to arch further as you were lifted off the ground and into the air.

You gasped as the ropes bit further into your skin from gravity, the joints in your arms being pulled even more painfully, and the rope around your chest digging in with every panted breath you took. If not for your arms also being tied at your waist, you were sure they would be dislocated. Your body turned slightly as you were being hoisted upward, seeing just the edge of Sasori from the corner of your eye.

Once he pulled you up to the desired height, he securely tied the ropes to the pillar, ensuring you wouldn’t fall from your current position. He walked over to you from behind, adjusting the ropes ever so slightly until they were just perfect. Hearing your labored breathing and seeing the slight sheen of sweat starting to form on your skin, he couldn’t help but chuckle. “Well, are you enjoying yourself?”

You pursed your lips together. There’s no way you wanted to respond to that question. While it certainly was painful, it wasn’t necessarily bad. But if you told him that, you would likely regret it. You heard him moving from behind you as he walked around to your front. You kept your head down, not wanting to look at him.

“It’s been a while since I’ve indulged in this hobby. I nearly forgot how pleasant it was,” Sasori said with an amused tone. He reached a hand under your chin, pulling your face up to look at him. He could see how you tried to glare at him, but the strain in your face was evident. “Not bad at all. You’ll make a nice puppet for me yet,” he hummed. “Now, let’s see how long you can tolerate being on display for me, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference for the shibari: https://tinyurl.com/sasori-shibari


	7. Day 6: Wet Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is OC/OC; both for BNHA-verse.

Chika sighed lightly as she sat back in her bed, writing down her daily notes of the day in her journal. Eisei was rowdy as usual, both flirting and trying to pick fights. Her brother, Densuke, was taking things at a leisurely pace while snacking on these new honey butter chips he found. Byakuya, being the other sensible one of the quintet of leadership of their ragtag group, was worrying over the money available to pay for next week’s shopping for those that lived on this apartment level. It was nice that the leader of their group made arrangements for anyone who didn’t have a home to stay here at this apartment complex, but the rent and any necessities had to come from those of the group working side jobs, or the protection money they solicited from businesses in the neighborhood. Though it’s not like they strong-armed them into paying; it was a matter of us keeping the neighborhood safe, and politely asking if they could help up financially once in a while. Everyone here was very close to one another, having found friendship or a second family among those gathered. But of course this happy life is only because of one person.

Chika let her thoughts drift to the one who started it all. Yes, it was Aki who, one way or another, attracted people around her and gained their admiration, gathering a group that would follow her, without ever considering the idea of forming a vigilante gang. She was wild, passionate, but also compassionate, and loyal to those she trusted. She saw a problem with how things were handled in her neighborhood, and even after being spurned by the ideal she sought, she refused to accept it and found a different way to fix that problem. Yes, even her and her brother were saved by Aki. A small time gang of criminals used her brother as leverage to force her to use her quirk to help them. But Aki found their hideout in an old warehouse one day, saw the horrible state of herself and her brother, and mauled every single one of those low lives to near death. She wished Aki would have killed them back then, but she sees now that Aki still desperately wants to hold onto that ideal dream of being a hero, even if it’s just in her heart. Ah, but Aki was a hero indeed. She was a hero to her and her brother, at the very least. The warmth Chika felt when Aki picked her up in her strong arms, cradling her close, was something she would never forget. In that one event, she had won her admiration and total devotion. If it came to one of them living and the other dying, Chika would sacrifice herself for Aki, without hesitation, even though she was sure Aki would be cross with her doing so.

Finishing her notes, Chika set her journal and glasses aside on her night stand, standing up to flip her bedroom light off, before crawling under the covers to get some rest.

Chika felt a weight and a warmth in her bed, causing her to stir from her sleep. As he moved to sit up and rub the sleep from her eyes, she noticed two large eyes glowing from the small amount of light coming from the alarm clock. “…Miss Aki? Did you need something from me?” she asked.

“It’s nothing like that Chika,” Aki replied softly. “I just…wanted to spent some time with you.”

“At this time? How late is it anyway?” Chika asked as she reached for her glasses. “I know you have a tiger quirk, but that doesn’t mean you need to be nocturnal like other big cats.” Just as she put her glasses on, she felt one of Aki’s paws press against her shoulder to push her back down onto her back. She looked up at her curiously, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the darkness better to see Aki more clearly.

“It’s hard to get alone time with you with everyone else around, you know?” Aki said as she leaned down close to Chika’s face. “But you’re always helping pick up the slack on things I forget, and even then you still have time to dote on me. I really appreciate it, Chika.”

“O-of course,” Chika replied. She could feel her heard beating hard in her chest at the intimacy of the situation. She wanted desperately to say something more about how she felt, but she chose her words carefully. “I just want…what’s best for everyone here. And…I enjoy the time I do get to spend with you, Miss Aki.”

“I’ve told you before, you don’t have to keep using ‘miss’ for me. Just Aki is fine,” she laughed quietly. “Actually, it’ll be a little awkward if you do keep using it.”

“What makes you say that?” Chika asked. But before she could inquire more, she felt hot breath on her lips.

Aki’s lips were suddenly covering Chika’s lips in an off-center, inexperienced kiss. Aki moved to adjust to kiss Chika more fully, lightly flexing the paw on Chika’s shoulder to knead it gently. She pulled away after a few seconds, staring down at the flushed face of Chika.

“Aki?” Chika asked after a long pause. “Was that… Are you… Do you…like me that way?”

“You’ve really grown on me,” Aki said as she nuzzled against Chika’s neck. “So why not let me do something for you? You’re okay with that, right?”

Chika paused for a moment before nodding shyly. Of course she’s always wanted more with her. But she didn’t think Aki gave much thought to romance or sex, so she never said anything to her about it. “Yes. Please, Aki.”

The world seemed to blur around the edges as Chika felt the edges of Aki’s teeth against her neck and trail across her shoulder, while her large, warm paws moved over her nightgown, kneading her chest and stomach slowly and rhythmically. At some point, her nightgown disappeared and she felt the slight roughness of Aki’s tongue against her bare breast. She arched back, moaning in pleasure as she curled her fingers in Aki’s hair, scratching at the base of the furry tiger ears on her head. At some point, Chika registered the paws kneading against her thighs as Aki trailed kisses down her stomach. As Aki reached her hips, she grabbed one side of the panties before sliding down further, pulling them off completely. Chika wanted to laugh a little, seeing how proud Aki looked crouched there with her panties in her mouth, but she might get scolded. But aside from being a little funny, the sight was more than Chika could have ever hope for. She could already feel how wet she was from all the affections Aki lavished on her already. She wanted to kiss Aki more, explore her body more. But before she could voice this, Aki dropped the panties to one side before moving her head between Chika’s legs.

“Ah, Aki,” Chika breathed, her eyes glazing over as she felt hot breath on her now exposed flesh. “I want…”

“I know, I know,” Aki chuckled self-assuredly. “I’m not gonna make you beg or anything, Chika.”

Chika stroked her fingers through Aki’s hair as Aki bowed her head, licking the sensitive nub, the roughness of her tongue causing Chika’s hips to buck against her mouth. She moaned sharply as Aki continued lapping at her wet folds. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as Aki’s massive paws kneaded the outside of her thighs and hips, her claws leaving long red scratches as they drew small droplets of blood in their wake. She pressed Aki’s head closer as Aki sucked on her clit, her back arching up at the pleasure. She could feel the heat coiling in the pit of her stomach far too quickly; Chika wanted to hold onto this feeling for so much longer, but her desires finally being met was driving her over the edge. As Aki gently bit on her clit, Chika’s vision sparked as her legs clamped around her head, trembling as her orgasm ripped through her body. Her back arched off the bed as she screamed Aki’s name into the dark, swirling room, her fingers tightly fisted in the tiger girl’s hair.

As Chika relaxed, coming down from the high that still throbbed through her body, her breath coming in shallow gasps as she fought to find the air needed to kick her brain back into working order, she felt Aki slip away from her shaky legs and loosened grip. She looked to see Aki licking her lips, very much like a predatory tiger, grinning at her. Chika’s heart continued thumping loudly in her ears. She still wanted more of her. Now that she’s had this much, there’s no way she could be satisfied until she knew the other girl’s body just as well. She saw Aki open her mouth to say something, but –

The alarm beeped incessantly at Chika’s bedside table. She turned to look bleary-eyed at it, reaching over to switch it off, before turning back to stare at the ceiling. So, it was all a dream? Chika reached past the hem of her nightdress and into her underwear, the slickness a dead giveaway of her body’s reaction. She sighed as she pulled her hand away, bringing it up to her face. Pressing her coated fingertips to her tongue, lamenting how smooth it was.


End file.
